The family I always wanted
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: IY&YYH crossover. Sequel to Please don't give up on me. Kagome just foud her daughter, or likely her daughter found her. A couple new surprises, a new life, possibly a new love. KagomeHiei Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Alright here is the Sequel, I hope you like it. I just wanted to finish the other story because while I wanted to start fresh. I hope you like it, will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Ruri waited by her mother's car, she was fidgeting with her dress she had on, and got in when her mother unlocked the door. She watched the nice guy as they drove away, he was waving at them while the brown haired women clung to him for dear life. Ruri giggled a little at his reaction, the nice guy tired ever so hard to get the women off his arm, but she seemed to be clinging hard. She laughed a little harder when she seen the man trying to run away from her but she still had a good hold on him. 

Kagome stared at her daughter through her mirror, she was glad she was laughing. She turned the corner while driving home, Ruri continued to play in the back of the car.

Kurama sighed, he had enough of this women, he wanted her gone but she just wouldn't go. He followed his mother home with her along side of him. He was thinking of what changed Kagome's mind, he was happy she wanted him in their daughter's life but also was worried about another demon.

Kagome followed her hyperactiive daughter up the stairs, she decided that she was going to tell her daughter about Kurama and who he really was. Kagome had almost everything ready for her daughter to live with her. She just needed the papers done, change one of the guest rooms she had for her daughter, and enroll her into school. She head her head, she still had a headache with all her necessary's. Her daughter turned to her while smiling and continuing to bounce up the stair. Kagome smiled knowing it was all worth it just to have her little girl with her. She made it up the stairs in no time, while Ruri was just standing at the very top step, while tapping her foot. " Oka-san your slow, maybe your getting to old too," she said with her hands on her hips. Kagome stood astound to what her daughter just said, she called her old, she then smirked, and walked every so slowly to wards her daughter.

Ruri seen the smirk on her mothers face, she then turned and started to run to wards the house, but was to late when her mother grabbed her around the waist.

Kagome pulled her daughter down, making them fall into a pile of leaves, she rolled around in it still holding around Ruri's waist. They laughed as the two wrested around, while Kagome tickled her daughter. The leaves flow in every direction as the two continued to play, Ruri laughed so much she begged her mother to stop. Of course she did, because she two was tired, Ruri rolled over so she was laying to the side of her mother. She rested her head on Kagome's chest while trying to catch her breath, Kagome did too. They lied in the leaves for quiet some time, Kagome ran her finger's through Ruri's hair.

Mrs. Higursashi could see the two from the window in the living room, she smiled knowing the two were happy. She then made her way into the kitchen knowing that the two would be hungry and cold when they decided to return.

Ruri sat up from her spot, noticing that she was cold, Kagome sat up as will while wrapping jacket around her daughter. The two got up and made their way into the house. Once they were they could smell the Aura of food radiating from the kitchen. Kagome helped Ruri with her jacket then went in search of what the smell was.

Mrs. Higurashi was just setting the food on the table when she seen the to at the kitchen entrance. She smiled, " Got get washed up before dinner," she said while returning to her tasks. Ruri ran up stairs and to her room to get ready for dinner, Kagome sat herself at the table, while waiting for her mother's question. " You seen him today didn't you," she said while not turning to Kagome.

" Yes," Kagome replied wondering how her mother knew, her mother sat the table then sited herself.

" While then what did you too talk about?" Her mother said ever so calmly.

Kagome got shivers when her mother did that, how did she know that she seen Kurama, none the less talk to him. Her mother started to eat.

" Shiori called me alittle bit ago, explaining the little incident with Kurama and you and the cross walk." Her mother said again with her eyes and her hands folded, while saying a silent prayer, then opening her eyes to look right back at her daughter. " I just glad your alright," then went back to eating, while Ruri walked into the room, and sat down to eat.

Hiei watched the scene with Kagome and Ruri. He promised himself he would not make a fool of himself again. He was mad at himself for saying things he didn't mean to say, but also wondered what Kagome thought of him after that little incident. He knew what came over him, but didn't want to admit to it. He touched his cheek softly remembering the pain he felt when she smacked him,I but agreed he deserved it. He remember's the hurt in her eye's, and wondered what was running through her mind after he kissed her. He then touched his lips, remembering the fell of her soft and firm lips. It felt right to do what he did and now she knew how he felt for her.

He watched as the two fell to the ground exhausted from their little play, then watched as they made their way into the house. He left soon after jumping from tree to tree, and making his way home. He wanted to talk to her, the wanted to apologize for his actions. But decided now was not the time, it could see that when he watched the two people he cared about.

Kagome made it to her apartment late at night, Ruri didn't want her to go so she clung to Kagome for hours. Kagome decided that she would stay until Ruri fell asleep then left. She through her briefcase on the table and went into her bedroom. She seen that she had a message waiting for her. She pressed the button and then a surprise, " Kagome, it's me Inuyasha, I thought I recognized your voice on the answer machine. Finally we found you, I just wanted to see if your home but I guess not. Anyways we wanted to know how you've been, I guess I'll call some other time." Then the message stopped, she sat on her bed surprised that Inuyasha survived this hole time, and what did he mean by we.

* * *

While I hoped you like it, you don't need to review if you want. Its just that I wanted to start on a new story and here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

While here's the second chapter, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Ruri woke up to find her mother not there, she hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs to find her grandmother making breakfest. Her grandmother turned around, " Your mother called and said she be here later, she has a surprise for you." Then went back to cooking, leaving a curious Ruri to run back to her room. 

Kagome sat in her office, she held her head trying to not concentrate on the throbing pain. Ayame came into the room with more a folder. " Here's the paper's you were waiting for Ms. Higurashi," she said while handing them to Kagome, then exited the room. Kagome opened the folder to find the documents she's been waiting ever so long for, then pulled them out. She stared at them knowing now that everything was going to be better for Ruri and her. She jumped out of her seat, looked at the clock and remembered what date it was. She stocked her papers together and grabbed her briefcase while running out of her office. She ran past Ayame and told her she was leaving, while Ayame sat there with an anime sweat drop.

Kagome had to make a few stops before she went to her mother's. She went to the mall and got some presents for Ruri as while as some other things she needed. She went into a store that locked like they were for girls. She looked around from side to side to see if anything caught her interest. She walked around down many aisle but nothing seemed to fit what she was looking. She sighed as she made her way out. Just as she was walking out she someone bumped into her from behind, she turned to see no one other then Kurama. " Gomen, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," he said while scrathing the back of his head nervously.

Kuraa actually did mean to bump into her, he seen her walk into the store but decided to browse around himself. He knew what day was today, his mother told him, so he decided to buy something he hoped Ruri would like. But he too find nothing he actually liked, or found suitible for her. He was just leaving until he seen Kagome in front of him and just daized of into space. He could see something pass through her eyes for only a second then it was gone.

Kagome felt something rush through her, she just didn't know what. She then stared back at Kurama and found him staring oddly at her. She blushed alittle wondering why he was here. She then noticed him carrying a couple bags, it seemed he knew what day it was concluding the fact he had some girl clothes in the bag. She noticed Kurama shifting the bag, " So your mother told you it was her birthday today." Kurama nodded his head, " Will were going to have a surprise party for her and if you want you can stop by if you like." She said a little hesitating but knew it was the right thing to do.

Kurama seemed a little surprised to her invitation, but excepted none the less. Kagome then smiled while saying the party was going to be at her mother's place, and to be there no later then 6. Then took off fast saying she needed to get prepared and watched her fled.

Inuyasha looked at the documents on his desk, he had a headache from all the commotion from everyone. They were complaning about the bosses daughter and that she hasn't returned for quiet sometime. The problem was that she was to look for her fiance and if it didn't work out between her and him then she was to return and marry another. He pounded his head even harder now knowing that he had to go and search for the little run away. _Oh will at least I'll have an excuss to visit Kagome, _he thought as he got out of his set and walked out.

Kagome walked onto her apartment, sat the bags she had down on the ground and made her way to the kitchen. She got everything ready for when Ruri would live with her. She bought a bed, room furniture, and many other things, Kagome was excited today was going to be a memorable day, for both her and Ruri.

Ruri's grandmother decided to take her to the park, it was a little later in the day, and there were many childrens there. Ruri decided she wanted to play with everyone. Just as she made the slide she seen moevment by some bushes. The seen something shining, as curious as she was she made her way towards the object.

Kagome settled eveything and decided she was ready and made her way out the door to her mother's house were her daughter's birthday party was going to be. She was wondering how Ruri was going to react to the presents she got her, and also how she would like the room she setted up for her, when she comes to live with her. Everything was settled, her room, the legal part as will, and also where she would go to school. Kagome was excited, all her hard work was going to some special, someone she could buy stuff for, and was buying clothes for her daughter going to be a blast.

Kagome then thought of how Kurama was going to be in the picture, was Ruri going to be mad at her for not telling her who her father was. Was she going to reject Kurama, or was she going to open her sweet heart and forgive him and except him. This was another thing that was playing on her mind, would she try to get the two back together, or would she just except the way things were. Kagome knew she wasn't ready for a relationship, especially with someone who betrayed her, but for some reason she knew she had to forgive him and moved forward for their daughter. Kagome could handle the outcome of what ever this was going to bring, because she knew it was for her daughter Ruri.

* * *

I'm soososoososososo sorry for not uploading for a while. Please forgive me, ( on my knees begging while crying). I got mad a my husband and like a dork I am, I slammed my hands on my labtop and broke it, for the last week or two its been in the shop. Lucky I got a warrenty on it so it got fixed for free. Yaay I was smart for that at least, anyways I want to thank everyone for your reviews, I'm using my brothers computer right know and hope to have another chapter up soon. Please holdon I'm trying ever so hard to getting this story back on track. Ja na


	3. Chapter 3

Will here is the next chapter, and yet again I know I have been a little slow in updating so please forgive me. I found out a while ago that I was expecting again, but then for the past month I wasn't feeling anything. So I found out about two weeks ago that it had no heart beat. So Since I was furtuer along then expected I had to delivery him. I'm sorry for sharing this but it actually makes me feel better telling it. While I hope you like it.

* * *

Kagome finally made it to her mothers place in time to set the surprise party up before Ruri and her mother returned. She unloaded her car and brought everything inside. Since it was a nice autumn clear blue day she decided that it would take place out side. As she gathered the ballons and the supplies she went straight to work knowing she didn't have alot of time. 

Hiei oughtwatched as the dark haired girl bristed her way throught the bushes to where a little present waited her. He too knew what day it was, for the fact he was second person to know of Kagome's secret and yet, still remembered what day it was. He watched as the little girls long black hair swrived with every move she made, it was like looking at a miniature Kagome, and yet ithn a way it was. He watched as Ruri made it to the object that was left on the rock.

Ruri was in awed with the object, it was wrapped in pink and silver wrapping. She made her way over to it and picked it up. It fit into the palm of her hand, will staring at the little red bow at the top of the small box, there was a tag that read her name. As curious as she was she opened the box to find a beatiful blue crystal. She stared in awe at the jewel, it was made into a neckless. She dropped the box and put the neckless around her neck.

Ruri turned to Hiei knowing exactly that he was there. She could tell she surprised him, knowing that he didn't know she knew. She walked to the tree that he was standing under, and looked at him with curiousity. " Arigato," she said with her hands behind her back while she continued to stand.

_What,_ Hiei thought as he stared at the little girl. _How did she know I was here, _He thought again. He watched as she giggled alittle, then she climbed the tree that he was in, then sat right by him. He watched as she fiddled with the gift he gave her. "You know what day today is and yet Oka-san isn't here with me." He could tell she was sad from the tone of her voice. " How did you know," she asked ever so quietly wanting to know how he knew and not her mother. He didn't reply, " I knew it was from you because oka-san has the same exact one." He seemed shock to hear. " One night I caught her crying with it in her hands, I asked her what it was and she said it was something from a dear friend." He still did not reply, " and yet it seemed more important to her then she says."

They sat there for a while, until he felt movement next to him. He turned to find that she was leaning against him while laying her head against his arm. " Your warm," she said with her eyes closed. " Oka-san was right," he seemed confused about that, " She said that when you lean against anyone their always warm even if your not hugging them. You can tell they have a warm heart." They stayed in that position, until, " Are you my daddy?"

Kagome wiped the sweat that was dripping e hfrom her face. She stared at the work she did, and was pleased. She stared at the decorations, it was ready. The tables were seat up, as while as the chairs, the balloons were up, as while has the decorations. There was a banner that said specifically, HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY RURI, and everything was red, blue, and green, her favorite colors. She looked at her clock and realized she had little time till the others arrived. She hurried into the house and got ready.

Kurama looked at the stairs that led to the party, but he seemed rutted to his spot. _What am I doing, _He thought, _Do I really deserve to be here. Even after I what I did. _He debted weather he should continue up the stairs or not. Just as he was about to step up, he was knocked down by a very heavy weight. Just as he regain control of his eyes, he seemed to be weighted down by the crazed demoness Kimiko. She was complaining on why he left her, and many other things. He just pushed her off of him then picked himself up. He looked to see his mother smiling at him with a gift in her hand. " Kagome invited you too, mother." He asked while she just nodded her head.

Kimiko continued to complain, while they made their way up the stairs. " Why is it that you have to come here. We should of left days ago, and what is so important about this party anywho. I mean come on its just a human girls birthday, it dosen't have to comply to us-." " SHUT YOUR MOUTH KIMIKO."

She stared at Kurama with her mouth wide open, and her eyes seemed like they were going to pop out. Mrs. Minamino just stood shocked at the out burst of her son. Kurama had his back to both women, his breath was rigid, and his body was tensed. He turned to Kimiko with something in his eyes that said he was annoyed. " All you do is complain, you never have anything else to say. Just for once I would like to have it quiet, and not nagging. I'm asking for once just once be quiet." Then walked back up the stairs. Kimiko just stood there shocked at what she just witnessed, she crossed her arms, stock her head into the air, and followed behind him, quietly. Mrs. Minamino took a little longer, wondering what just happened.

Kagome watched as people arrived, not many were invited, just family and friends. Yusuke was at the table digging into the snacks that were put out. While his pregnant wife was sitting at the table with her feet leveled. Kuwabara arrived with his sister, she made her way towards Keiko, while Kurwabara started a fight with Yusuke about the food. Some of her employees were there that she included as friends. There was Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, as while as her special Secretary Ayami.

Kagome looked to see Kurama walking her way with none other then the annoying Kimiko and his mother. She made her way over to them and greeted them. " Its nice that you came," Kagome said while trying to take her eye's off of Kurama. But it seemed like it was working. He looked handsome, but wasn't he always, but today was different. She shook her head while turning to his mother, " I'm happy you could make it." She nodded her head while excussing herself and pulling a cranky Kimiko along with her.

Kurama felt alittle uneasy with being alone with Kagome, and he could tell she was feeling the same. " Where's Ruri," he asked with seemed to be an ice breaker. " She should be here soon, my mother took her out for a little bit while I setted everything up." Just as she looked to see someone walking up the stairs she had the shock of the day.

* * *

While I hope you like it, sorry it took so long, and know that my computer is working I'll be able to update sooner. Alright Ja Na


	4. Chapter 4

Well its not the best chapter, but I hope you like it. I'll have the next chapter done tomarrow. Disclaimer I dont' own anything.

* * *

Walking up the shrine stairs, was a man wearing a blue suit, with long silver hair tied in the back, as will as his amber eyes. They were as they were more then five hundred years in the past. To the side of him was another young man, he had short redish orange hair, and green apple eyes. Kagome knew who those two were, even after so long she could tell who her friends were just by one glance.

Kagome stared at them before her eyes began to water. She ran past a startled Kurama and ran right the open arms of the silver haired man. He spun her around as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. As the two settled down, she turned to the now fully grown kitsune she once knew. She embraced him as will. Kurama watched with curiosity, will Kimiko hid behind Shiori. She knew who they were and she didn't know how they found her.

" Oh my goodness," Kagome said as she touched both men with her hands on each cheek. " How did you- When did you," she couldn't find the words to say. Both men leaned closer to the warmth of the women in front of them. They could tell she age but not by much, she was still beautiful as she was more then five hundred years ago. They turned around to see the silence of everyone there. Kagome coughed alittle trying to ease the tension.

Shippo glanced for a moment until he seen his victim, he walked to where he was hiding and yanked her from behind. Kimiko gave a quick squeak , as he pulled her to where he and Inuyasha stood. Kagome stared blank at the two.

" Oww , that hurted," she said as he released his hold. She rubbed her arm that was yanked, will turning to stare at the two sets of eyes, staring at her. " What," she asked, Inuyasha shock his head, will Shippo slapped is head.

" What, What is all you have to say after two months. Do you know how angry your father is? His about to flip the walls." Inuyasha yelled, will Kimiko covered her bruised arm. She turned her to Shippo and gave a quiet pout and whimpering. Shippo just shock his head, she would never change.

" Inuyasha is right you know, you father is very angry."

She sighed there was no chance in winning with those two.

Kagome came behind Iuyasha, " Do you know her," asking while pointing at the over grown pouting demoness. Inuyasha answer with a nod, Kurama was surprised that these two were here for Kimiko. He sighed in relieved that she would soon be off his back.

" Yes, she is the daughter of Sesshomaru, one of the heiress to be the leader in the Makai Realm." Then Kagome turned and blinked until it registered to her. This Kimiko was the daughter of Sesshomaru, but she didn't look anything like him, she didn't have any traces that seemed to resemble the cold hearted demon she remembered. As examining her over, Kimiko snapped, " What are you looking at wench." Then she winced as she heard the threatening growls from the two, no three demons there.

" Were here to retrieve this infatuating demoness," Inuyasha said, but then turned to Kagome, " and her fiance."

As shocked as he was to hear that question from her, he was surprised Kagome hasn't told her yet. Just as he was about to say something he realized the girl was breathing steadily, he then realized she was fast asleep. He shock his head as he cradled the little one his arms, and jumped from the tree. He watched as her grandmother came walking towards his way. She had a glint in her eye, as she stood in front of him.

" I'm sorry so caused you trouble, Hiei-san." She said as she took the sleeping beauty from his arms. " I was looking everywhere for her, and couldn't find her, but now I see she was alright along." Hiei nodded in acknowledgement, but seemed to have missed the warmth from his arms as the child was transformed to the elder women. She turned away from him before saying, " As you seem to know what today is, why not stop by later, it would be good to see you again, as will she would be glad as will." Then walked away as he just stood there debating if he should take her offer and go.

Kagome didn't understand anything that Inuyasha was saying. She looked to see her mother walking up the stairs, with a sleeping Ruri. She turned to everyone, as they got ready. They signaled to her, as she pushed Inuyasha, and Shippo to the side. " I don't now why you can, how you last to stay in my time, but I want to talk to you after this party, so stick around." She said will making her way to her mother and sleeping daughter.

Ruri was awoken as her grandmother shook her alittle. She told her that they were home, and sat her on her feet. Once she rubbed her emerald eyes, she turned to stare wided eyed at the banner that said Happy Birthday, then turned to see her mother staring at her with happiness in her eyes. Ruri ran to her mother and jumped into her arms, as Kagome embraced the birthday girl.

Just as Ruri reached her arms she pulled away to look around and wondered who most of the people were. Then she turned and notice the man that made her mother cry from the mall. She did have time to ask as she was whisked away to begin the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright this chapter is kind of a filler. It explains alittle more about Kimiko's charactor. I hope you like it, because now that this is out of the way. I'm able to continue the story with out interuptions. Disclaimer I own NOTHING. Hope you like it. Oh and thanks for the reveiws.

* * *

It was time for the unwrapping of the presents.

As the present from the man with red hair came up, she opened it, and was astonished as to what she found. It was a silver bracelet that said princess. Along came little diamond earrings, that fitted for a child her age. She turned to her mother questioning why a stranger would by her a precious present like this. Her mother nodded her head signaling for to thank the person. Ruri did appreciate the present she received but it was nothing like what she held around her neck.

She then opened another from and older women, she remembered her mother calling her Shiori-san. As she opened the box that was in front she was surprised to see a brown and black puppy, whimpering to get out of the box. Everyone awed at the picture as Ruri held the husky pup, and it showed its loving affections by licking her face.

Shiori blinked back the tears that swelled into her dark brown eyes. She loved the idea of Ruri having a pet, so earlier she called Kagome to confirm with her if it was alright. Now she stood watching her granddaughter laugh, and glad she knew she was the one to bring a smile onto Ruri's face, even if she didn't know who she was. She watched as Ruri turned towards her, ran to her and wrapped her arms around her legs. " Thank you," she said then ran back to play with the dog. Shiori then couldn't help but let the tears slide down.

Inuyasha and Shippo watched from afar as the family and friends celebrated the year of the little girl that belonged to their dear friend Kagome. The resemblance was there, the hair, the way her eyes showed all emotions, her creamy skin, and her personality fit Kagome. Except her eyes were the colors of green apples, they then knew who was the father. As they turned to him they found her staring at her with pride. They didn't know how they meet, they didn't know much of what was going on, and hopefully later they would. Because Kurama had an obligation to fulfill, and there was no backing down.

Kurama watched as Ruri played with the puppy his mother bought for her. He was ecstatic that he had a chance to see the real person she was. He turned his gaze to the women who had his heart. He could see the love in her eyes as she watched Ruri, the appreciation of motherhood, and yet it was just the beginning for her. He was soon interrupted as his company moved closer to him, as she lied her head on his shoulder. He didn't do anything, but just sat in the silence he preferred.

Sesshomaru passed in his office, _Why did she do this to me, _he thought. _Dang kitsune, _he said about is daughter. She wasn't technically his daughter, but she with the mark that she had on her forehead signifies royalty, and her position.

She was adored by his deceased mate Rin, as human as she was her life span didn't reach to that of his. They couldn't have children, and on a sunny day when she was in her garden which was just a few yards away from the castle she found a wounded demon. She called the guards and helped the demon to a room in the castle. Healers where called upon immediately, she checked him over herself. He appeared to be a kitsune, his clothes were shredded, and he was badly wounded. But what he was clutching in his arms was what caught her eyes. She removed the wrapped item from his grip, and unraveled the cloth. She gasped as it wasn't an item but a baby kit.

She had light brown hair, and the deepest silver eyes she ever seen. The infant seemed to have awaken from its slumber as it wept. The demon seemed to have awaken as well, he was about to get up but was stopped as Rin put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. " You need to rest sir, I found you outside of the castle injured. We brought you inhere so the healers may tend to you."

He did what he was asked and stared at his child. The cry was what he was waiting to hear, now he knew he was fine, he doubted he would hear it again. The women was right when she said he was injured, his whole body was in pain, but he knew he would be able to rest soon. He turned his attention to the women that was holding his infant daughter. She looked pleased, and content, then he recognized the symbol on her forehead. " My Lady," he gasped, then coughed up blood. She when to him, will trying to attend to his needs as will as his daughters.

" My Lady, I have a favor to ask," she stared in the black eyes of the kitsune demon. " Please find a home for her, anywhere, so she can be safe, and grow and have a natural childhood." He coughed some more and growled in pain. " Please my Lady, I want her to have a life I wont be able to give her," he said staring at his daughter with pride, tears leaking out of his eyes, will brushing the strands of hair that fell in front of her face.

Rin nodded her head as well crying, then she seen him smile, then his body went limp. Just at that time her husband came into the room, well wondering why his mate was holding a bundle, then looked closer to see a baby.

From that moment on Rin took the little kitsune in, she then named her Kimiko. Years passed and they found out that Rin couldn't bear children. So they adopted her, just for her to wear the symbol they both had.

So now that Kimiko found a possible mate, he was a respectable person, quick witted, knowledgeable in many different areas, and he also was a kitsune. He asked Sesshomaru for permission to leave for a few months to return to the Human Realm. To see his friends, and family. Then after Kimiko found out she fumed, she left the Demon Realm to follow her so called mate. Now here was her father, pissed, and impatient. _Damn Inuyasha why do you have to be so slow. I knew I should of went myself, _he continued to grumble well, he yelled for Jaken. The little green toad that has followed his lord for many years wobbled into the office. " I want you to call Inuyasha, tell him I am growing impatient. The reincarnation is in two months and yet my daughter is not here, nor her fiance. I demand they return in one months top." Then walked out of the office, rubbing his temples saying he needed a leash for that demoness.

Kagome watched as Rin decided to play with her knew found friend, and decided to join everyone else that was there. Yusuke was sitting at the table with a now watermelon for a belly wife, Keiko. Shiori was talking to her mother, and Kurama was talking with Kuwabara who came with his sister Shizuru. Kagome was well acquainted with them both, as will as Yukina who was talking to Genkai. Yes kagome was familiar with them all. They were the true friends that helped her through the hard times, along with Hiei.

She found herself loungering around until she found the friend of Kurama, sitting by herself, seemed to be daydreaming. Kagome walked over to her and sat to the side of her. Then that was when the girl turned to her expecting for her to say something.

" I'm sorry I didn't bring a present for her," Kimiko said a little uncomfortable being by the women her future mate loved. She heard Kagome giggle, " It's alright," she said as she was watching the seen of her daughter. She was beautiful, no doute she got it from her mother, but those eyes are what got her attention. Where has she seen them before. Just then it hit her light lightning. She turned towards Kurama and found that it was true. That precious little girl was his daughter.

Kimiko didn't feel to well, she excused herself as she ran away from the party. As to seeing this Kagome wondered what was bothering her. Just as she seen Kimiko getting up she found her running away well crying. She felt bad and it seemed no one realized she was gone. She told her mother she would be back and followed the distress women, concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to ask you not to kill me, and hopefully be pleased with the chapter. I want to get this stories with because I have another idea for another story. I Don't Own Anything. I hope you like it.

* * *

Kimiko ran blindly, she was running away from the one she found herself falling for. _How stupid could I have been, to actually think that within time someone like him would return my love within time. _She didn't know where her demon legs took her but she wanted to be far away from that women. She found herself at a little lake. It was dark, the stars where shining eliminating on the crystal clear water, will the moon was out, high, shone brightly the sky.

She felt at peace, she fell at the shore of the lake, she huddled her legs to her chest and just enjoyed the wind that cruised her tear stained face. She knew she was in love with Kurama, she knew that he too was in love with someone else, but he told her that the women who had his heart would never be his again. So she knew she had no reason as to why he wouldn't return, but she grew anxious, and decided to seek him for herself. That day she found him almost close to kissing that girl she was furious.

More tears fell, she knew she had no chance compared to Kagome, she knew who she was the minute she layed eyes on her. She was the one who helped her father, and two uncles in destroying an evil hanyou named Naraku. She just never thought it she was the old lover Kurama talked about.

Kagome ran to where she felt the energy radiating of the demoness, as she came to the little lake she passes by rarely she found her sitting by the bay. She could tell she was crying, and made her way towards her. Just as she sat beside her she lied her hand onto her shoulder. She was startled a little but she then looked away.

" Why did you follow me," she asked coldly, but Kagome ignored it.

" Because I was worried about you." Kagome said well removing her hand from her shoulders and taking a seat beside her. " You ran away crying and wanted to know if you were alright."

Kimiko gave a dry laugh, " Why would you care, you barely even know me."

Kagome sighed, " You right, but still I would like to get to know you," she said sincerely.

Kimiko turned to Kagome trying to see if she was lying, " Why would you want to befriend me if I'm your ex-lovers fiancé." With that said she knew Kagome was shocked.

Kimiko thought Kagome knew, she knew that Kurama talked to her and thought he told her why he returned.

But she could tell she was wrong, she was wrong about everything.

Kagome looked away suppressing her tears, she had to be strong, for almost six years Kurama wasn't in her life. She managed to move on, even with the hardships, and the suffering, she knew she could no longer hold onto the past. If this women was Kurama's fiancé then she was going to be nice, and be happy for the both of them. She turned her gaze back to the demoness. She could tell Kimiko was trying hard not to saying anything.

But Kimiko couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her pale face, she cried knowing that her love could never love her. She needed reassurance, she then felt someone pulling her into a hug, surprised she felt warm. The hug was something that made her felt secure, and she leaned in, not caring who she was, not caring anymore if she had a grudge against the women.

They stayed their for a while, Kimiko was just laying her head on Kagome's lap. Kimiko cried as much as she could, now she was just hiccupping, and had tear stains on her face. As Kagome brushed her hair Kimiko knew then that she made a friend.

" Kurama was right when he said you had a warm heart." Kagome blushed a little at the complement. " I know I'll never compare to you." She started crying again, " The way he talked about you, the way he stares at you. I thought that in time he would change. In time he would realize his feelings for me, and yet I was stupid."

She dug her head into Kagome's dark green skirt. Kimiko gripped tight, " You seem like a wonderful person." She heard Kagome say, " It's not about comparing to someone, or trying to get there attention. If you want him to see you for who you are start acting like it." Kimiko stared at her with wide eye's, " Be yourself, and I'm sure he'll notice. Give it time, what he felt for me is in the past. Plus I have someone else in mind." Kimiko didn't understand who she was talking about but she did feel a lot better. She would show who she was and not what she is. If Kurama was going to love her for her, then she would at least try.

She thanked Kagome by hugging the kind women. Kimiko knew she had a lot to learn, and with a friend like her she knew she would.

Kurama came out from the hiding bushes. Kagome got up from her spot and gave him a nod, she walked away from the couple and made her way home.

Kurama made his way to where Kagome was sitting, he heard everything. He knew she was annoying but seeing her broken down like this, he felt broken.

He didn't see her crying anymore, she turned to him, and smiled a true smile.

Kurama then noticed how beautiful she was. Her figure was long, her glossy orangish- brown hair, her silver eye's reminded him of the moonlight, and her skin seemed to glimmer with light. How did he seem to miss this, he knew she was pretty but at that moment she seemed untouchable. He could tell her eye's held love for him, love that he didn't know if he could return. But knew against all odds that if it was to be then let it be.

He brought his arms around the surprise girl, and drew her to him. He rested his head against hers, tightening his hold on her. " Gome," he said, " for everything, for ignoring, for not telling you the real reason of my return." She cried again, " No matter what I promise to try." _Because it seems that Kagome doesn't love me after all, _he thought. But sat rubbing the crying girls back.

Kagome watched with sad eye's, how she wanted to cry, she was so confused. _How did Kurama end up having a fiancé and never telling me. After he finds out about Ruri he still didn't tell me. Maybe because he really did move on. _A tear rolled down her milky pale face, _No matter what I will be happy for them, and need to learn to be happy for myself, _and walked away not wanting to watch anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took a little longer to update. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Ruri watched as her mother walked up the stairs to the shrine. It was already dark, and it appeared if her mother was crying.

Kagome reached the top as she seen two figures, she lifted her head remembering they were their. They looked down at her sadly and motioned for them to follow her. They followed her to the bench that sat not to far from the God tree. As she sat they did the same.

" I want to know why your here, why does it involve that women, and how does Kurama fit into this." Kagome said quiet blank.

The two looked at each other wondering if they were going to die.

Time passed, Inuyasha how they lived to the present. As hundreds of years pasted the worlds were separated after she left. Kagome already knew that, then he told her that Sesshomaru knew of Kurama as a worthy person to act as one of the Makai's people. He was to join the enemies army and gain valuable information that would help the leaders of Makai. In the end the war was won and he was one of the important fighters that helped end the war, and he also became a wonderful asset to the Lord Sesshomaru. He caught the eye of his only daughter, and then Sesshomaru began to think. He then decided to ask Kurama if e wanted his daughters hand, it seemed to take a while before Kurama was able to respond. He said he would feel obligated to his offer, but requested to return home for the time being. To visit family and friends, he never explained his return but said that he would fulfill his request with no interruptions. Sesshomaru allowed his wish but stated that he would return after three months top.

The next reason they were their was because they wanted to see Kagome, but once they were close they could feel the familiar presences, that being the two Kurama and Keiko. They were to bring Kimiko back and let Kurama have the rest of his time.

Kagome nodded at the reason's they were their, she was slouched on the bench well staring at her hands that were on top of her knees. Tears began to spell from her ocean eyes as she recalled the memory of the two by the pond. She clutched her hands into a fist, " Oka-san," she heard. She wiped her head to the side to see her daughter in pink pajama pants and a blue shirt that said birthday girl, and right behind her trailing along was her puppy. Kagome wiped her tears as she walked to pick up her daughter.

Ruri through her arms around her mother not wanting her to cry anymore. Once she pulled away she brushed the hair that stuck to her mother's face from her tears. She stared into her mother's eyes and could tell she was sad. But she was reassured with a smile that her mother would be alright.

Kagome took her seat between the the two men, and held her daughter in her arms. " Ruri this are some of Oka-sans friend," she pointed to the silver head, " This is Inuyasha." As shy Ruri was she ducked her head into her mothers hair. " and this is Shippo," turning to the red head. He reminded her of the nice man that made her mother cry. Ruri wondered if they were brothers.

Inuyasha wanted to know how Kagome was over the years, as well as Shippo. But decided against it since it was to late, and by that time Ruri was fast asleep in Kagome's arms.

Kagome bid them farewell and then made her way to her mother's house.

As Kagome lied Ruri down on her bed, she brushed the stains of hair that fell in her face. How she loved that girl so much, she then noticed something shimmering in the light of the moon. She touched the gem and immediately remembered only who could of given it to her. Her eyes watered a little but stopped as Ruri shifted in her sleep. Kagome kissed her forehead well making her own way into her bedroom.

She wasn't really tired, she grabbed the same gem Ruri had from her dresser, and stared at it.

_I remembered when he first gave it to me, he told me he was leaving and that no matter what he would return. _

She touched her lips remembering the smoothness of his lips and it descended upon hers. How his emotions which he seldom showed flowed from his kiss. Her eyes watered up, she dropped the gem into the dresser and grabbed a blanket wanting to be in the cold. She sat on the roof top watching the sky, taking in the view, and cried her heart out.

Ruri woke to find herself sleeping in her bed, it was still dark out, but she knew she couldn't fall back to sleep. She walked to her mother's room, and didn't find her in her bed. She had a feeling that her mother was there just not in her room. She walked to the open window and found the sleeping figure of her mother. She was in her night clothes, well wrapped up in a blanket. She was in a fetal position on the roof.

Ruri stepped onto the roof, and felt a chill, of course it was fall but the weather has been a bit warm and it seemed this night was particurlie warm. She walked to the form and climbed under the blanket and into the warm arms of her mother. Ruri cuddled further feeling the warmth radiating from her. She looked at the midnight sky, it was clear, she turned to her mother and found water stains on her precious face. Ruri cuddled further, trying to figure out why her mother was crying, she wanted to know. She yawned until she felt her eye lids closing and welcomed the darkness knowing she was in safe arms.

* * *

Well hoped you liked it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well here is another chapter, it seems that I had time last night to write, just before I go to work here it is. I don't own anything.

* * *

Hiei watched the two people he loved on the top of the roof. He made his way towards them and gently lifted both up, and made his way towards the open window. As he landed safely on the ground he settled both onto the full size bed. He pulled the cover over both of the girls, and watched as they were curled up against one another. Sharing warmth of love of a family, how perfect they looked.

Kagome's long black hair scattered over the pillow her head was laying on. Her brown shirt that was wrinkled from sleeping, her arms were draped around the small frame of Ruri's. Her expression showed nothing but bliss. He ached to teach her skin, run his hands through her hair, well holding her the way he used to.

He then turned his focus to Ruri, her hair was blending into her mothers hair, you wouldn't even tell which strand belonged to who. Her head was buried into Kagome's chest well her little arms her wrapped smothered into her mothers chest. She was beautiful for a little girl.

Hiei was shocked when Ruri asked if he was her father. He didn't answer, it was to painful to tell, and yet he was secretly glad she thought he was her father. He missed the warmth he felt when she fell asleep in his arms. He really just wanted to climb into the bed with the two and dream. He shook his and started to walk to the window, but stopped and did something he needed to do. He kissed Kagome's forehead and leaped out the window before she would awake and discover it was him. He disseappered into the night, well feeling the same old pain he felt in his heart every time he seen her. But this time it was worser, knowing she would never see him the same way he saw her.

Kagome smiled when she felt warm on her forehead for a second, she knew who it was but she wasn't going to spoil the moment. Once he left she felt alone, she didn't understand much, but she knew that she was going to figure it out. She turned as she watched him jumping out of the window and into the darkness, feeling the pain he held as he disappeared. A tear slid down her pale face, she closed her eyes and hugged her daughter even tighter well knowing that she was the reason she had to hang on.

Kurama woke to see someone in the same bed, memories flashed and then he remembered what happened.

It was late, and most of the time Kimiko was crying, he held her as she sobbed. Time passed and she finally fell asleep, he sighed as he picked her up, and began to walk home. Once he made it into the house he brought her to her room, and as he lied her down. As he tried to release her hands from his shirt, she had a firm grip, and he wasn't able to release her hands. He sighed again and decided he would just lay next to her and once she moved her hand he would go to his bed. That seemed liike it never did happen because here he was, in her room, in the same bed, well holding tight to her.

He released his arms from around her waist and got out of the bed. He watched as she turned searching for the warmth that wasn't there anymore. She looked at peace when she was sleeping, her hair glooming from the sun's rays as they peeked through the blinds. She was wrapped up in the blanket but you would see the shape of her curves, and they out lined through the blanket. Kurama looked at her, wondering what it would be like to kiss the red lips that seemed full, and plump.

He shook his head from those thoughts, and made his way to his room, well getting ready for the day.

Shiori watched as her son walked out of his fiance's room, how she wished it was Kagome who was in that room, but what could she do. Kurama was the one that got himself into these situations, and now he knew he had to deal with them. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen well preparing breakfeast for the two.

She made the tea well remembering the innocence laughter of Kagome, and her son. How he would return home in a good mood, and talk about his angel. She enjoyed the conversations she had with Kagome, how she would call and Shiori would know right of the back it was her. How Kurama would always ask for advice concerning his girlfriend. Yes she did miss it, but she knew that it was the past, and that she had to move one, just like her son was.

As she sipped her cup she thought on how just a certain girl Kimiko was. She was sweet, loved her son with as much heart as she could. She seemed to care about what happened to him, and extremely possecive. Shiori laughed a little knowing the same feeling she had with Kurama's father. The girl did have a liking to her. All though she seemed to give her soon toruble she seemed like a nice girl, one that would treat Kurama the way he needed to be treat him. Give him the love he lost, and know that mistakes are in the past, and that you can learn from them. She could tell her son had little feelings for the craze demoness, but as time slipped buy it seemed it turned into something more even he is starting to realize. She sat her cup down and continued to make breakfast.

Kagome awoke to see that it was seven in the morning, and knew she had to be at work the next day. She decided that she was going to go and cook breakfast since her mother was the one that cleaned after the party yesterday. As she hopped out of bed she realized she still had the same dress on from yesterday. She grabbed a clean set of clothes and ran to the bathroom to change.

Ruri awoke to something licking her face, she opened her eyes and found the little puppy she got yesterday. She laughed as she sat up straight and petted the dog on its head. It wiggled its tail well trying to nibble on her hand. She laughed as she got out of bed and ran with the pup to the kitchen to find food for her.

Kagome found her daughter running into the kitchen and stopping at a holt right in front of her. She raised an eye brow in questioning, and seen the puppy trailing behind her.

" Oka-san Kero is hungry," she said as a matter of fact. Kagome stared down at the husky pup, then grabbed the food supply Shiori brought yesterday, before giving the pup to Ruri. As Kagome opened the bag there was a knock at the door, she gave the bag to Ruri and went to see who it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright this story is almost to an end. I'm sorry for every one that had to wait, and for making a sequel. It was just so hard, when I first started the story it was like an easy idea, but then I didn't know the pairing. So now I do, and I hope that you reader's well not be mad at me. Here is the chapter and hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

As Kagome opened the door she really wasn't surprised to see the faces of Inuyasha and Shippo. They just barged right in, and made their way into the kitchen. As they sat, she figured they were hungry and decided to eat there. Ruri just stared oddly at the two, but shrugged it off as she went into the living room to play with her knew pet. 

Kagome sat the food onto the table as she watched to idiot Inuyasha eating the food as if he hasn't eat before. Kagome stared at him disgustingly well Shippo sipped his tea acting normally.

" Okasan we wanted to talk to you more about Kurama," this seemed to catch her attention. " Does Ruri know who her father is."

As they didn't know it appeared the little girl seemed to hear. Ruri walked to the entrance of the Kitchen but stayed hidden. As she wanted to know the answer as well.

Kagome stared at her tea cup well debating if she really wanted to tell them. She shock her head indicating that she hadn't told her daughter.

Shippo sighed, he knew he had to talk to her, because it evolved around all three of them.

Shippo called Sesshomaru once they got back to their hotel rooms. Once he called him and told him about the situation. For most of the night he was on the phone with a grumpy father, telling him that no matter what they had an obligation to fulfill and they were to do it, as well as Kurama. Sesshomaru also wanted his daughter back, then hung up the phone. It was already morning so Shippo decided he would pay a visit to his former mother that he loved.

" Okasan, you know I love you, but I want to know if your going to be alright." Said Shippo with his shimmer emerald eyes. " Okasan I think that you should tell her, what if he does end up marrying Kimiko, how would that effect her."

Kagome bowed her head, " I know but after this hole time it would be hard."

" Has she asked," Shippo said well laying his hand on hers.

" No I'm surprised, she's been such a wonderful child. I'm surprised to have a child like her. It's a miracle that she found me, I was so distress after having her and giving her up. But since then she has forgiven me for everything." Kagome started to cry, " She is everything I could ever ask for in a daughter or more. But if I told her who her father was would she forgive me."

Inuyasha enveloped Kagome into a hug, " I believe she'll understand, she loves you."

Kagome just sighed in content missing the warmth she felt so long ago from her brother. Although he was a pain in the rear end he knew when she needed support and he knew how to give it.

Inuyasha pulled away as he and Shippo got up from there spot. " We have to go, well visit again soon. Until then Okasan, please reconsider in telling her, because soon she well have to know. Even when he is going to be with someone else and not you." With that said they walked out the door, as she leaned on the door frame realizing that the person she loved from so long ago, was never going to be her's again.

Memories of them together, time and time again. How their body's entwined with the passion of love. The way she felt in his arms, how she could feel the warmth. The eye's she loved to see every waking moment, that she could. Dreaming of him, and how they could of had a future, came crashing down as she realized it was all over.

She felt warms small hands holding on to hers, as she turned with her blurry vision she stared into the precious eyes of her daughter. She held herself from crying knowing that she had to tell her little girl the truth.

She knelt down on one knee as she sat her hand into her daughters shoulder. " Honey we need to talk why not you go get ready and get Kero ready. Then we can go to the park," with that said Ruri left in a flash. Kagome stood happy well watching her daughter running around. She decided that it was time she tell her daughter, because they all needed closure. She made her way to the phone ready to call the person so they could meet.

Shiori was washing the dishes as the phone rang. She turned the water off and picked up the phone. She was surprised to here the voice on the other line.

" Hello Shiori-san, is Kurama there." Said the voice of the women she thought of as a daughter.

Kurama was walking out of the bathroom, when he heard his mother yelling down the hall for him. He made his way to the first level of the house as he seen his mother on the phone.

" He's right here Kagome," she said well passing him the phone.

Kurama stared at it surprised Kagome would even be calling him. As he took the phone he heard the heavy breathing of his precious one.

" Hello."

" Hey, Kurama I was wondering if you were busy at the moment."

He thought for a moment, " No why, is something the matter, do you need help."

Kagome chuckled a little, " No I was wondering if you wanted to meet Ruri and me at the park."

" Sure, may I ask why all of a sudden."

Kagome hesitated for a moment, " Because I think its time she knows who her father is, and who is going to be her knew step mother."

Kurama was shocked that he couldn't even breath. Yes, he was going to get married, and it was necessary of him. He knew he had to face this one way or another. He really didn't like the idea of telling his daughter this but it really did have to be done. He just really didn't know how to do it.

" That would be great, your right she has to know hopefully she'll take it alrigth." He choked at saying that, he wanted to know how she would react. He just wanted her to know before he was going to be leaving for who knows how long from her life. A life she would have with her mother.

" Yeah," Kagome said a little sad. " Alright well we will be there in about a half an hour, and if you like Shiori may come as well as Kimiko."

" Sure," they then both hung up regretting it.

* * *

Well I really hope you like it, and I appreciate the reviews. Thanks for reading. 


	10. Chapter 10

Yet another chapter, I hope you like it, and I want to say thanks for the reviews. I don't own anything.

* * *

Kagome stood watching her little girl playing with the other children. She wondered how she would react, it was necessary for her to know sooner or later. She just decided that it would be good, since tomorrow would be the last day in Kyoto, they were moving back to Tokyo. So Kagome could start work and Ruri would be going to school.

Kurama walked with his mother and Kimiko, he smiled at the reaction he got from his mother. She was ready a minute after he told her he was going and Kimiko was even happier to go. He turned to his side, she was beyond beautiful, just walking with proper. Her hair bouncing as she walked, and how her eyes light with anything that caught her attention. What she was wearing was something his mother had left from her younger years and she looked pretty. He had to admit, she wasn't the person she was just a few weeks ago, she was completely different. More open minded, and was even happier, thanks to a certain blue eyed women.

He stopped in his tracks as came to the view of the playground. There with her black hair flowing behind her as she ran with the children and her dog, was his emerald girl. She played freely with the other children as if there was no other thing in the world that could destroy her happiness.

He watched as his mother walked to the slender women, with midnight hair that sat at the bench. He knew it was Kagome and decided to follow suit.

Kagome sat on the bench waiting for the three, she soon seen Shiori and walked to the elder. She hugged her, then went to Kimiko and did the same. She pulled away looking into her silver eye's, and could tell she was doing a lot better. Kimiko smiled but behind her she was scared, losing someone she loved, and the friend she just made.

Kagome turned to Kurama, never leaving eye contact. After time and time again, she thought that she could stare at him with love in her eye's but it appeared that it didn't happen. Her she stood looking into the past, the hurt that he caused, that she was willing to forget.

" Hello Shuichi," she said just as her daughter came running up to the four. She launched her hands onto her mother's, and stared at the three. Shiori was holding her hands in front her her chest, excited at see her granddaughter.

" Oka-san why is the nice man her with those two women," she asked innocently. Kagome took the little girl back to the bench, she held her daughter's hand delicately.

" Honey there is something I wanted to tell you," Ruri just blinked. " What do you think about having a father." With that said Ruri was excited.

" Papa, he's here where," she said as she jumped off the bench and started to look around the park.

Kagome was confused, " Honey who are you looking for."

" Papa," she said well tilting her head. " You said he was here and I don't see him."

" Honey he is here, he's right in front of you," Kagome said well pointing to Kurama.

Ruri just blinked trying to understand. There stood the nice man, he was the one that made okasan cry, but then again he did save her, she just couldn't believe it.

She continued to star at Kurama with blank eye's. Kurama bent down to her level and held out a red flower. It seemed he knew what favorite flower she liked. She turned to Kimiko and stared at her with hatred, then she quickly smacked the rose out of kurama's hands and ran away with tears trailing down her face.

Kagome jumped to her feet, and watched as her daughter ran off. She followed her until she couldn't find her anymore. Kagome screamed Ruri's name but she didn't answer, Kurama came behind her.

" Ruri," she yelled as crying, she was worried, " Where could she have gone." She asked herself, she didn't know but she continued to run around town looking for her. Well Kurama did the same, knowing it was a bad choose to have told her.

Kagome continued to look, it was hours, and soon it was going to be dark. She cried all her tears, she was tired from running, but wanted her daughter. She knew she was a bad mother, she figured it wasn't time to tell her daughter who her father was. She was tired but she wasn't going to wait, she continued on until night hit.

Hiei was walking along the pond, he couldn't help but wonder around since it was a full moon. He stood still watching the sparkling lake, with the reflections of the moon gazing above it. He heard rustling and turned to find a very distressed Ruri, her clothes were dirty and torn, her face had starches that were easily to see. She walked slowly to him, but then turned into a jog. She then launched herself to him well hanging on tight.

" Why," she cried, she pounded against his body, " Why didn't you tell me that your not my daddy," she cried. She lifted her tiny head, stared at him with her sad emerald gems and cried. " I wanted you to be my daddy not that person who made mommy cry, I wanted you," and cried even harder as she ducked her head into his pants.

Hiei was shocked that he just knelt down and hugged her back. He let her cry until she calmed down. " Why, why can't you just tell mommy you love her so we can be a family." She asked as she continued to bury her head into his chest. " I want you to be my daddy, please." She said this time as she asked staring into his ruby eye's.

He shook his head, " I love your mother, but she doesn't want me," with hearing that she cried even harder. " I would of loved to be your father but things can't always work out that way, plus I'm sure your real father loves you as well." She just hugged him not wanting to let go, he picked her up and went to the bench that was by the pond. She hugged him, and he just sat there admiring the scene, she then feel asleep in his arms.

Hiei just wanted to cry, knowing how much he really wanted them to be a family, but it was out of his league. There was no way Kagome returned his feelings, he knew because she didn't have room in her heart. An image of his beauty passed through his mind, as he just wonder why it had to be her. Out of all women why did he have to love someone that didn't love them back. He clutched Ruri further into his arms hugging the girl as if she was is only reason to live. He wanted it to end, he turned as he heard rustling coming from behind and found the women he loved.

There she stood, ever so tired, her hair was a mess, and he could smell the tears that stained her face. She walked to them and then sat right beside him. She brushed the strains of hair that was left in her daughter's face. She turned her eyes to him, and gave him a warm smile well crying. " Thank you," she said well she still cried. Kagome was ecstatic at the fact that Ruri was with Hiei, when she seen the two she finally understood why she ran away. Because she thought Hiei was her father.

Hiei stood, and Kagome did the same, he handed her the sleeping girl and then turned away, not wanting her to see a tear he shed for her. Kagome watched as he disappeared into the darkness, where he usually was.

Kagome wanted to go after him, but something was stopping her. She looked down at the sleeping face of her daughter and knew why, remorse, and confusion. Kagome walked home, happy that her daughter was home, but sad for the confusion she didn't understand.

Once she made it home she lied her daughter on the bed, and just watched through the hole night as she slept. She walked to the window and just stared into the night sky, wishing.

Kagome awoke the next day to the giggling of her daughter, she turned and saw her pointing. As she turned to look she saw that Kero was lying right to the side of her with his head right into her hair. She sighed and went to her daughter well hugging her.

" Gomen okasan, I didn't mean to run away, I was just sad." Kagome pulled way from her well looking into the emerald eyes as she cried.

" Why did you run off, do you know how worried I was." Ruri bowed her head.

" I know it's just when you said that the guy with red hair was my father I was scared, and upset. I already have a daddy so I don't need him now do I."

Kagome just shook her head, " Honey you can't just pick a person and call him your father."

" But he loves you Okasan, I know I can tell, and he loves me too, why can't we be a family."

Kagome didn't know what to say, " Honey, even if we were a family he can never take the place of your biological father."

Ruri bowed her head, she was disappointed, she wanted them to be a family. " Honey please get to know your father, he loves you. Plus its not his fault he never knew about you, I just never told him." She then regretted that when her daughter stared at her with wide shocked eyes.

" Why,"

" Because honey it was a hard time, he wasn't there."

" and yet Hiei was."

Kagome was astonished, " I know Okasan I can tell, it explains how he knew it was my birthday, he knew who I was, and he even was nice to me, the present. Okasan I know you have feelings for him, why do you hide it."

Ruri was then again crying, " Gomen Okasan, I just want you to be happy, and if you want me to be happy with just my real father then I will, I just want a family." Kagome hugged her crying daughter, as she cried herself. How could it take just one little girl to realize her feelings for him. She had to do something and she was going to do it.

She pulled away from Ruri well wiping her eyes and herself. " Honey I want you to be a good girl alright."

Ruri just nodded her head, " I'll be back in a while, but when I'm gone your father is coming to visit you, please be good." Ruri just said yes, as Kagome jumped off the bed and ran out of the house to her car. She hopped right in and took of to her destination. Fully a ware of what she was doing, with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry the story is getting way out of hand. I'm like stuck, so when ever I write and try to describe things it just sounds all the same to me. Anyways this story as one last chapter to go. In here is finally who Kagome is going to choose after so long of hurting my head. I'm sorry that the story is starting to suck. Probably beause I'm doing three other stories at the same time and trying to update fast. Well this is going to be coming to an end because I just want to hurry and finish it. Thank you for reading and please don't review, I already know it sucks. See ya.

* * *

Kagome made it to her destination, she jumped out of the car forgetting her keys, and ran up the shrine stairs. There just as she made it to the door, she pounded on it with little impatient. Genkai answered the door opening and staring with shocked eye's.

" Kagome-chan, what's the matter." She asked worried.

Kagome walked into the house well looking around. " Where is he," she said desperately.

Yukina just walked in with some tea, " Oh Kagome-chan what brings you here," said the sweet girl.

" Where's Hiei," Kagome asked again really not wanting to ask again.

" I think he went into the back, he also said that he would be going back to the Makai realm soon." Yukina sounded disappointed. Kagome nodded her head well saying thanks and running through the back.

_He can't leave, not know._ She thought as she continued to run through the back and into the forest.

Memories flashed through her mind, the warm hugs he used to give her.

" _What are you doing," Kagome asked._

" _Giving you a hug," said an emotionless Hiei. Kagome just nodded her head and hugged him back, happy from the support she was getting from a friend._

How he use would say the most unexpected things..

" _Don't cry, he is not worthy of your tears," he said with seriousness running through his ruby eyes. As he held her, knowing she needed it._

How he understood when she needed someone.

_She just sat there on her bed crying, huddled in a fetus position as just let everything go. Then he appeared there from no where, and brought his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. _

" _I don't understand why your crying, but I knew you needed someone." _

_She just smiled as she hiccupped, and buried her face into his shoulder._

How he kissed her that day.

_" I'm sorry you fell that way," he lowered his head ever so close, " I'm just sorry I couldn't change you mind." he said while whipping her tears away with one hand and bringing her closer to him. Then his lips captured hers, in wasn't long until it registered to her what was happening. But it was to late when he removed his lips and his arms from around her and started to walk away." _

Through everything that happened to her he was there, his arms welcomed safety, shelter, it harbored love.

Her eyes stared to water, yes she was in love with him. After this whole time it was him she should have loved, and now she wasn't going to lose him again. She continued to run as she let the burier controlling the miko powers, pouring out so they would flow out so she could find his energy, and there it was, just beyond some trees.

Hiei was warming up before he went back to the Makai. He figured there was no other reason to stay in the Ningei Realm. Why when all he could think about was her. He slashed his sword as he closed his eyes and started to train. But then it attention came to a certain energy that was powerful. He knew who it was, he turned around as he faced the girl he wanted to forget. There standing breathing out of breath, was Kagome. Her clothes were wrinkled from her run, her cheeks were flushed red, and she was sweating, that drove his demon to take her.

She walked forward as he walked back, he didn't know why but he wanted to leave, he didn't want to be near her. He started to walk away.

" Wait," she said desperately, and he stopped. " Don't go," she was gazing at his back because he didn't turn to see her.

" Why," he asked cooly.

" Because," she stuttered, how was she going to tell him it he wasn't facing her.

" Don't toy with me human, you don't know what your dealing with." He said with his head slightly turned but not looking at her.

Kagome was scared, she knew he was mad at her, but she wasn't going to let him leave, not when she desperately needed him. She walked to him, as he just stood still, then wrapped her arms around his waist and burying her face into his back. She held him tight not letting go.

" Don't go please, don't leave me." She cried, " I'm sorry, I'm sorry it took me this long to realize, and for being late, but please don't leave me." Hiei didn't understand, " If you leave me like you did before it well be worse then the first time you left." She held onto him, hiding her head further into his clothes wanting his warmth. She had to do it, he needed to know, " I love you, Hiei."

With that said Hiei was shocked, the girl behind him started to tremble. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her, as he just smiled. Kagome went further into his arms, knowing that he wasn't going to leave.

Hiei lift her head with his hand so he cuold stare into the blue eye's he loved. He wiped the tears that continued to fall from her eyes. " Alright," was all he said ,with surprise Kagome leaned forward and planted a kiss that soon he responded to, as he just held her closer. Enjoying the moment they were sharing. The kiss was heaven for the two, it was years of wanting, and needing. Once they parted Kagome looked into the eye's of her lover, they held passion, understanding, love, was all she needed.

Kurama walked up the shrine steps, he was happy that Ruri was home safely, but he wondered if it was a good idea to return. As he made it to the top he found her at the front steps of the house, staring at the rose he gave her from the other day. She fumbled with it in her hands, until she seen him. She just turned away, as he walked to her. He sat right beside her as he looked away not knowing what to say.

Ruri was doing the same, she didn't know what to say to the person she hardly knew. But her mother told her to be good, and that is what she was going to do. She had to admit that she was mad for no reason. One being that he didn't even know about her, two being he probably was scared like she was now, and three could he love her even if they weren't a family. She turned around as she stared at his long red hair, she liked it so she touched it. As she ran her finger's through she could tell it was silky. She pulled away well blushing.

Kurama just smiled, " Okasan said that you're my papa," He just nodded not wanting to ruin anything else by speaking. She jumped to her feet ran in front of him well just standing there. " Can I hug you outosan," he didn't know what to say, so he nodded, then he felt her wrapping her arms around his neck well hugging him. He returned the embrace well wanting to cry, " You smell like flower's," she said well snuggling closer to him, enjoying the moment.

As he pulled away he looked into the miniture emerald eye's, " Do you want to go inside and wait for your mother." He asked well still holding her small hand but standing up. She nodded her head and calling for Kero to come, as they made their way inside the house.

Kagome and Hiei sat at the bench as they watched the stars twinkled in the moonlight night. Kagome had her head in the crack of Hiei's shoulder, well he had his head on top of her. His arms were wrapped around her waist, just sitting there.

Kagome then was peaceful and fell asleep. Hiei turned to look at her sleeping form and then stared off into the night.

Ruri was fast asleep in Kurama's arms as he sat in her room, after reading a book. She looked so cute just sleeping in his lap, he got up and stretched, checking the time. He turned to look at her again and smiled, he placed a kiss on her cheek well walking away. He walked down the stairs and waved to Ms. Higarushi, and walked out, as he traveled down the stairs he seen someone he least expected. There walking up the shrine steps with Kagome in in arms, fast asleep.

Hiei found it a surprising see Kurama coming from Kagome's house. They meet half way standing in front of one another. They stayed like that for a moment staring into each other's eyes.

Kurama could see that Kagome already made up her mind, it seemed she wanted the person who was there for her from the start. He smiled as he made his way to him, sat his hand on his shoulder. " Please take care of her, and Ruri." Was all he said as he walked the rest of the steps down to the side walked and then was out of sight.

Hiei watched him leave surprised at his antic, he felt relieved, then he started walking back to the shrine, he jumped through Kagome's window and settled her down on the bed, as he pulled away a hand stopped him. He looked to see Kagome wide awake, " Don't leave," he nodded as he went under the cover's and then pulled her close to him. She lied her head on his chest well letting the sleep taking over both of them.

Ruri awoke from a nightmare, she shot right up looking for the person who was with her yesterday. She jumped out of bed and ran into her mother's room. There her eye's almost shot out, lying there in her mother's bed was the black haired man, with her mother. She smiled well sneaking over to the two, happy at seeing the two together. She wiggled herself in between the two and felt the love and warmth from both, she then fell right back into a splendid dream.

Kagome awoke at the same time Hiei did, they stared into one's eyes and were lost with loved. She felt movement between her arms and looked to find Ruri sleeping in her arms. Her back was pressed against her stomach, and her head was laying on Hie's shoulder. She looked back at Hiei and smiled. He said the words she's been waiting to hear. " I love you," then kissed her.

Ruri opened her eye's well watching the two kiss, she giggled as they pulled apart and stared at her. " Does this mean I can call you papa," she asked. Kagome laughed well Hiei nodded his head. Ruri hugged Hiei, well turning and doing that same with her mother.

Then Kero came running through the door, barked, jumped on the bed well deciding he wanted to join the three. Kagome and Ruri laughed as Hiei tried to get the mutt of the bed.

Morning went by as Kagome watched Ruri and her dog running around on the shrine grounds. She felt someone hugging her from behind and noticed it was Hiei. They turned their attention back to the child and her pet.

" Thank you Hiei," Kagome had to say. " You've been there for me for so long, helped me, and even loved me." She turned around as she place her hands on his face. " Even Ruri, I'm amazed at how you can deal with a child like her, your everything I want and more. Please stay with me forever," she said as tears leaked out of her blue eyes. Hiei kissed the girl giving his answer as he poured his energy into the kiss.

He pulled away, " I promise," well turning back to the Ruri as she smiled at the two and ran to them, well jumping into her mother's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

The last chapter, I'm sorry it ended so fast, and so for a crappy ending. I'm actually glad for the ending, and really hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

* * *

Kurama walked to his house, he went to the back, wanting to be alone, but once he was in the back he found someone other the himself. There laying against the bark of the tree was Kimiko, she was wearing her night gown. Her hair was cascading down her face, as she head was shifted to the left. Kurama watched the beauty sleeping, he walked to her, as he shifted her so that she was finally in his lap. 

Kimiko a woke from the shift, she turned to find the eye's of the person she loved. He nuzzled his head into the crack of her, well taking the intoxicating smell of rain forest from her hair. Kimiko turned to stare at him with concern in her eyes.

" Kurama is something the matter," she asked.

He just shook his head, as a couple of tears shone in his eye's. " No, but I think it's time I started out fresh." He held onto her as he lied his head on her back that was facing him. " She choose, she made her chose right after I made mine." Kimiko wanted to cry, what was he talking about. " I seen Ruri today, I told her about you, she didn't seem to excited but she understood, and Kagome well I believe that will a be fine." He turned to look at her again.

" Kimiko, I want to start fresh with you, let's start out as a couple first, then we can get married." He stared into the red cloudy night sky, and could tell it was about to rain. " I can't promise you I'll fully recover, but know that no matter what she was my first." Tear's leaked out of his eye's as he knew it was a fresh start for all. " She may have moved on, but no matter what I'll still harbor feelings for her, and know that she is in good hands." He then turned his look back to her, " But I also know that I can see a life with you, even though I don't love you, in time I will. If you can just wait for a while, then I'm sure I can return your feelings." He whimpered a little bit, as she held him, " But all I know now is that I have to move on, no matter what, I know that she will be alright, they both will."

Kimiko, and Kurama cried that night, Kurama for his lost, but also for his knew gain. He knew that he could never fully love Kimiko with his full heart, but she excepted that. He was thankful to have someone like her, she was understanding, caring, and she loved him. That was all he needed to survive, with out his frist love, but with is knew love. Kimiko wanted Kurama to know she would love him, no matter what, she would wait for him, even if she never did have his true love, she knew it was better then nothing. She cried because she could feel his pain, but knew that the crying was part of the process to begin again.

* * *

Kagome was stocked with paper's and paper's, she never knew how hard it would be to have demanding clients. But was happy because she out of the office and after some meetings she was going home. As she walked out of the office with briefcase in hand, Ayame came running to her again. Kagome prepared herself this time, and then Ayame came to a halt, she tripped over the carpet, and went flying face first into the ground. Kagome helped the girl up, she dusted the dirt off of her, as Ayame was in a daze.

" I'm sorry Kagome-san," she said as she handed the paper's to her boss, well seeing stars. "But this just came in, the person who dropped it off said it was important." For some reason after Ayame was working for her for the past two years she looked a little different.

" Are you alright," Kagome asked a little concerned for her best friend. Over the time that Ayame has worked for her, she has been a wonderful friend. She was also the god mother to Ruri, and a wonderful babysitter.

" Oh yeah, the person that dropped that of asked me out, I guess he said something about asking his mother first. Which was weird because I think he called you his mother," she said a little odd.

Kagome sweat dropped, so Shippo was trying to pursue her Secretary, she would have to have a word with him. " Alright, did he say if he was stopping by again."

" No, but he just said you knew where to reach him, oh I have to go Kagome-san, I'm looking for a bigger apartment." With that said she bounced off, Kagome was hoping she would bounce into anything else. As she made her way to her car she found that it wasn't there. She scratched her head, she could have sworn that she parked it there. She took her phone out and called Ayame again, " Hello Ayame have you seen my car," she asked.

" Yeah, Hiei-san said something about you walking home today." Kagome cringed she was going to kill him later. She hung up the phone, she turned around and came face to face with the exact person she was going to murder.

" What the heck did you do to my car, Mister." She said with her hands on her hips, all he did was smirk. " Hiei, I'm not joking there is some place I have to go before I can go home." She said well pointing her finger, the Hiei went to her, and picked her up bridal style. " Huh, what are you doing, I'm going to be late," she said as he jumped up into the air and ran to who knows where. She struggled against him.

" Knock it off, what's the matter you don't like being with me anymore, plus I cancelled all your appointments for the afternoon." She was shocked, " Actually Ayame did," now she was mad, she fumed not even realizing that Hiei stopped. As he sat her to her feet she was about to speak when his lips came crashing down to her's. She stopped as she sank into his kiss, he brought her closer to him, happy that she was beside him. As he pulled away they found them selves at the park, with the same pond they were at the first night they were together. It was spring and the Sakura's were in full bloom, the trees were green, as well as the grass. It was a partly cloudy day, but the sun was high in the sky. Kagome loved it here, as well as spring.

She turned around when she found Hiei on one knee, he was wearing some dark jeans and a black shirt, his alter didn't change but he sure did. Kagome watched as he took something out of his pocket and found a box in his hand. He opened it up and there was a silver diamond ring, he asked the words knowing he was nervous.

" Kagome, even thought you are my mate, I want to make you my wife by human laws." He tried to say with romance in his words, " But I also want to be your husband in this life time, I I " He struggled to say, but was stopped in mid sentence as she flung herself at him with her full weight knocking them both down. She hugged him well crying.

" Yess, Yess Hiei, I'll marry you," she pulled away well looking into his shocked ruby eye's, " You don't have to say anymore, I already understand and except." She cupped his face in her heads, as she pressed her forehead to his. " I love you," then kissed him again, as they both made out on the ground, with by passers watching.

Ruri watched with Kurama behind the tree as her two parents were kissing. " It worked outosan, it worked." She said jumping up and down, Kurama watched the two happy for the both of them. Kimiko came from behind, " Oh he finally had the courage to ask after a hole month of debating." She said as she ate the ice cream cone she had in one hand and gave the other to Ruri.

" Thanks Kimikomama," she said which was normal after two years of knowing her, and liking her.

Kimiko smiled as she looped her arm around Kurama's, she stared at the new engaged couple. " So honey are we going to tell them, or are we going to wait." She asked well staring at the golden sapphire ring she had on her ring finger.

" I think well wait dear," he was watching as the two got out of dirt, " Let's have them share their precious time, then well tell them."

Ruri went running out from behind the tree and into the arms of her papa, as he picked her up she kissed her mother on the cheek. " Now I'll have two papa's and two mama's." She said estatic at the big family she well be having.

* * *

Kagome was in the dressing room, looking over the mirror. Her she was in a laced with small white roses, her hair was cascading down from the back in light curls. She had a few strains in her face that was also curled. Her white vale in the back falling to the ground. Her dress was pure white, with rims of ruffles, and layers of fabric. It was just a simple wedding dress that was her mother's. She had it alternated for her size and now she was using it.

She turned to the girl next to her, she also was wearing a white beaded dress, it had thin spaghetti straps. Her upper part had flower patterns, as her lower dress was of the waist was rimmed with another white rose. Her hair half up, well the other was lied down her back straight. Her vale was just down half her back

They both held a banquet of flower's, Kagome's was yellow, and blue, well Kimono's were red, and orange.

They turned to one another.

" Are you scared because remember were doing this together," Kimiko said well lacing her arm around Kagome's. " You look breath taking Kagome, I'm so happy that were sharing the same special day together." She said well looking into the mirror.

Kagome laughed, " Your like a sister Kimiko, plus we got engaged on the same day might as well get married on the same day."

" Hey, maybe we'll give birth on the same day," she said sounding a little excited.

Kagome wasn't feeling good, she could also tell Kimiko wasn't. They both ran to the bathroom the same time, as Kagome was puking in the sink, and Kimiko was puking in the toilet. They both cleaned themselves up with a towel, well laughing.

" So did you tell him yet," Kagome asked as she was leaning against the sink.

" No, I've been so busy with you, planning the wedding and everything that I haven't told him. But that's what tonight is for, did you tell Hiei." She said well sitting on the toilet as they talked.

" No but I'm surprised he hasn't noticed. I mean I haven't been eating that much, I'm been very naggie he says, and yesterday I accidentally puked on him. Pour guy ever since then he hasn't been around me when I eat."

Kimiko laughed, " I know same thing with Kurama."

There was a knock on the door, and in pooped Inuyasha, " Are you two ready," he said. " We start in 10 minutes." Then left the two.

Kagome and Kimiko walked to get their flowers. As they checked themselves over they walked out of the room.

Kurama and Hiei were standing at the alter, they were wearing the usual tuxedo. The chapel was filled with friends and family from all four of the people. As they stood on each side of one another, they were smiling. As the music began the floor girl came down the aisle, Ruri was dressed in a pink dress, her hair was up with pink flower's. The ring barrier was Yuki, the son of Yusuke and Keiko. Behind them was Shippo, and Ayame, and behind them walking down was the two brides. Kimiko with her father Sesshomaru, and Kagome with Inuyasha.

Shiori and Ms. Higarushi were sitting by one another crying as it was the big day for their children.

Kurama was beyond shocked, as well as Hiei. The girls could see the love in their eye's as the men took their hands from the father, and brother. As the girls were standing in front of their men the ceremony began.

" We are gathered here today in the name of god."

Hiei could hardly hear the words the man was saying, his attention was on the person who was in front of him. She was beyond beautiful, she couldn't be explained for her beauty, and she was all his. After this day they would be one, his love, his friend, his only.

Kagome could see the admiration in Hiei's eyes. She was the happiest women on earth this day, she was wedding the man of her dreams. Her very love that was there for her from the start. He was her best friend, she could confined anything to him, and he would understand. He was a wonderful father to Ruri, he understood anything, and took care of her. His arms were her shelter from the world, his love was like perfume, it was intoxicating and she couldn't get enough. After today they were finally going to be united.

Kurama looked at the silver eye's of his bride, she was fascinating to look at. Everyday she was a beauty, but today was different. He knew he loved her, even if it wasn't fully, he knew that today was the day that they were finally going to be one. She was everything to him, she understood him, there for him when he needed someone. She was the light to his darkness, and after today she wasn't going anywhere.

Kimiko smiled at the love of her life, with him she was hole, with him she was herself. She no longer was the girl who was pushy, clingy, or pestering. Yet it was reverse, he needed someone and she was there, he needed warmth and her arms were open. He needed to know that there was someone who loved him, and here she was. She knew he loved her, but his whole heart wasn't her's. But she was able to live with that, as long as he promised to give her his whole body and soul she could live with him anyway. Today he wasn't going to be just getting a wife he was going to get two in one, she was excited to tell him.

" Do you women take these men to be your lawfully husbands."

" We do," they said.

" Do you men take this women to be your lawfully wifes."

" We do," said Kurama as Hiei couldn't even talk from nervousness. Ruri giggled as Kagome chuckled.

" I pronounce you all man and wife." He through the book into the air well turning around. " Kiss dang it." He said well walking away, mumbling about to much holy water.

Every one cheered and clapped as they made their way to the limo that was waiting for them all.

As they both entered, the women took off their vale. They went to their reception. As Kagome and Hiei were dancing together, Kimiko was doing the same. The girls winked at each other, then whispered into their husbands at the same time.

" Honey, I have a present for you." The men raised an eye brow, " Your going to be a father soon." With that said both men fainted to the ground. Kagome shook her head, well Kimiko was on the ground trying to shack her husband to wake.

" Kimiko I think we should of waited," Kagome said as she poked her husband.

" Yeah, oh well at least we told them." Both laughed but then left their husbands and ran to the bathroom.

Kagome was in the room, as well as Kimiko. " What do you mean our husbands aren't here yet we called them over an hour ago." Huffed a now impatient Kagome. The nurse tried to calm her down.

" Were sorry ma'am but no one is answering the phone."

" Did you try mine," said a scared Kimiko.

" I'm sorry no one answered." Kagome and Kimiko were in the same room. They were meeting for lunch when Kimiko's water broke, and Kagome started to have contractions. Both women started to scream as they both felt the contractions progressing.

" I feel the need to push," yelled a very pissed of Kagome, and lucky enough Kimiko was beating her to it.

Kimoko didn't know what was happening since it was her first time. " Breath," said the nurse.

" You breath you idiotic human." She yelled as she breathed then pushed.

" It's her first time," said Kagome as she was doing the same. Kagome could feel the pressure on her pelvis, it was expanding as every contracted started. The doctors came running in, as they brought four incubators.

Kagome could feel the head of the first baby coming. " Alright Kagome what I need you to do is push on last time, then when the next isn't far behind." She nodded as she was getting ready to do just that.

Kimiko was trying to control her breathing, " Alright Kimiko, the next push I want you to push for ten seconds, then after that the next well come out just as fast, alright are you ready." Kimiko nodded her head, as she took a breath in.

" Hurry up you stupid fox, if we don't make it in time I swear I'll kill you," said the very pissed of Hiei. Kurama just ran the same speed down the hall to the hospital, they didn't even stop of at the desk, but followed the scent of their mates. As they bounded to the door the found two women.

They pushed at the same time, and then the next you could hear the cries of two perfectly healthy babies. " It's a girl," said the first doctor that was Kagome's.

" It's a boy," said the second.

The men stood rutted to the ground.

" Alright women one more push," with that said the men went to their wives. As they pushed for the last time, " It's girl," for Kagome, " It's a boy," said the doctor of Kimiko.

The children were brought to their incubaters, after they were cleaned and weighed they were brought to their parents.

" Oh my god, we have a boy and a girl." Said the grateful voice of Kurama. They were perfected, the girl had her mother's hair and his eye's. Well the boy had his father's hair and his mother's eye's. He settled himself by his wife admiring the two little angel's that was posted upon him.

" Their beautiful," said Hiei as his eye shown with pride. He hugged his now tired wife, as he kissed her temple. " My Kagome, I thank you for everything, not only for our wonderful daughter Ruri, but for our knew little one's." She smiled as she kissed him.

" Hiei, I love you with my hole heart." She handed him one of their twins, " So do you want to start on more." She said as he turned to look at her in horror, she laughed, " I'm joking, what are we going to name them." She asked as she stare at her first son, he had their color hair but his eye's were blue, " How about Sakura," he said as he found the ruby and pink eyes of his daughter. " I love that name, and for him, how about Kumi." Hiei looked at her with love, " I like it." They stared at their prides and joy. This was a knew life for them. This was the beginning of a knew family that was starting.

Kimiko and Kurama named their children Sakuya, close to Sakura, and Yumi close to Kumi. Ruri was happy she got two brother's and two sister's. This is what she wished every night she was in the orphange, for a family. Instead she got a big family and even siblings.

Kagome and Hiei sat at the park watching the five children playing. Yumi and Sakuya were playing tag with Kero, as Ruri, Sakura and Kumi were playing on the play ground.

Hiei turned to Kagome, " You know I love you," he said as he patted her swollen belly.

" Who are you talking to," she asked amused.

" Both," He kissed her cheek, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. " Kagome you fufill me, I thank god every day for having you in my life, you complete me. I thank you for our children, for your love, and for your heart." Kagome started to weep, she cupped her husbands face into her hands.

" Hiei I should be thanking you, you were there for me when I needed you. You loved me in silence, you cared for me even after I told you my most darkest secrets. You pulled me from the darkness. I'm with you because I love you, I couldn't be happier with anyone else." She ducked her head to the crack of his neck. " Our children is a blessing, there our tressers, the symbol of our love. Thank you Hiei for everything that you have given me and more."

Hiei smiled as he kissed her again, never were they going to be lonely again. They made each other whole, and they had many other things that they could share. All thanks to a little blue eyed angel, Ruri. Because she brought them together even more, and because she helped them both.

The end.

I hoped you like it, and if you don't then please tell me what I could do to change it.

**Marie53: I thank you so much for your review. **

**Kitty78: Thank you for always reviewing, you have done it to most of my stories, I thank you again. **

**Froglady: Hearing those words from you actually boosted my confidence in writing. So thank you for the splendid review. Your pointers and advise really help me.**

**Ichikokitsunekoumori: Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter you always had something to say that made sense, because of your reviews I was able to continue. **

**Cowgirlkitten2000: I'm so sorry it didn't turn out to be a Kurama and Kagome pairing, but I really appreciate your reviews, thank you.**

**Anonymousfanfic: Thanks for the review, I was thinking of Kimiko and Hiei but then I would have to write more chapter's and then some more details of his feelings changing from Kagome to Kimiko. Plus I was going to kick her out, and make it a HieiKagomeKurama pairing but that would be hard for me. Plus my brain feels fried from all the writing I'm doing now and the other stories. **

**Kags322794: Again sorry if it's not the pairing to your liking. But I really loved your review.**

**Darkicekitsune: Thank for all the review's I loved them**

**IcedLilith: Again thanks.**

**G2fan: You've reviewed from the other story the presequel, thank you very much. I'm happy you liked it, and the reviews were awesome.**

**Yumetsukikitsune: I'm happy you reviewed, and found some of the story interesting.**

**Gothisshippo: I want to say thanks.**

**Chicke: Thanks for the review.**

**I really do want to thank everyone else that reviewed for the last story, " Please don't give up on me." I'm sorry it took so long to finish, and probably the ending isn't to your liking. But if there is anything that I could do to make it up to you please say so. I want to thank you for reading, and hoped you enjoy. Ja Na.**


End file.
